Multiple tools or multiple punching tools, also called multi-tools, are generally known for punching devices from the prior art. The multiple tools have a plurality of punching tools, which gradually wear during the punching use. The punching tools can generally be ground to a certain extent at their punching part, in order to be able to continue to use them.